callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty 5
Something i made up,i'll write it down when i can. allies involved are: * American * British * Canadian * Danish * Russian American 82nd Airborne Characters * Sgt.James"Jimmy"T. McBride(Playable) * Cpl.John W. Johnson(Medic) - Smith & WessonM1912/M1 Garand * Cpt.Joe K. Hollis - Colt.45/M1A1 Thompson * 1ST.Lt.Gary B. Carlson - M1941 Johnson Rifle/M1919A6 L.M.G.(.50 CAL) * Cpl.Donald "Donnie" R. Erickson - M3 Grease Gun * T/5.Kyle M.O'Doyle(Radioman) - Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun * Pfc.Jack "Door" M. Doornink - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc.Jeffrey "Jeff" G. Carter - M1A1 Thompson * Pvt.Kenny B.Woods - M1A1 Carbine * Pvt.Steve P. Walton - B.A.R. M1918 * Pvt.Hank Z. Connor - M1941 Johnson Machine Gun * Pvt.Frank R. Griffin - M1A1 Carbine * Pvt.David G. West - M1 Garand * Pvt.Sidney "Sid"R. Goldberg - M1 Garand * 1st.Lt.Curtis D.Brown(African American)(Tuskegee Airman) - Colt. S.A.A./M3 Grease Gun * Lt.Col.Patrick W. Mathison - M1A1 Thompson Weapons: Sidearms: * Colt.45 - 7 * Smith & Wesson M1917 Revolver - 6 * Colt. S.A.A. - 6 Rifles: * M1 Garand - 8 ** M79 Grenade Launcher ** M1C Garand * M1A1 Carbine - 15 * M1 Carbine (with Bayonet) - 15 * Springfield M1903 (Scoped) - 5 ** M1 Grenade Launcher * M1941 Johnson Rifle - 10 Sub-machine guns: * Thompsons: ** M1A1 Thompson - 30 ** Thompson M1921 (with 50 round Drum Magizine) -50 ** Thompson M1928 (with 50 round Drum Magizine) - 50 * M3 Grease Gun - 30 * Sputter Gun (an American Modification of Sten Gun) - 32 Machine Guns: * B.A.R. M1918 - 20 * M1941 Johnson Machine Gun - 20 * Browning M1919A4 (.30 Cal) * Browning M1919A5 (Mounted on M5 Stuart) - 150 * M1919A6 L.M.G. (.50 Cal) - 250 * Browning M2HB (Mounted on M4 Sherman) - Shotguns: * Winchester 1901 Shotgun - 5 * Browning Auto-5 - 5 * Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun - 7 Others: * M1A1 "Bazooka" * M9A1 Bazooka * M2 Flamethrower Grenades: * Mk2 Fragmentation Grenade * M18 Smoke Grenade (Red Smoke) * Mk.V CN Gas Grenade * Molotov Cocktail * M1A1 Mine * Bayonets: ** M1 ** M4 * Mortars: ** M1 ** M2 Multiplayer/"Other story lines" only * M18 Recoilless Rifle * M1A1 Flamethrower * Mk.V CN Gas Grenade * High Standard HDM (Silencer) - 10 * FP-45 Liberator - 1 * Reising M55 - 20 * M2 Hyde (SMG) * Remington Model 11 - 5 * Remington Model 8 - 15-round detachable magizine * Lever Action (Shotgun) * M1944 Johnson Machine Gun - * AN/M2 Stinger (MG) * Big Joe 5 Crossbow * T26 Tanker Garand - * M2 Carbine - 15 * M3 Carbine "Snooper Rifle" - 5 * M1A1 Flamethrower - * M1917 Browning Machine Gun - 250 Vehicles * Willy's Jeep * Dodge WC * GMC CCKW * Harley * M1C Halftrack * M3A1 Halftrack * M12 Gun Motor Carriage * M3 GMC * M8 Greyhound * XA42 * LVTP * Tanks: ** M4 Sherman ** M3/M5 Stuart Light Gun ** Flame Tank ** M3 Grant ** M24 Chaffee ** Dozer ** M10 Wolverine ** T95 ** Priest * Planes: ** C-47 Skytrain ** WACO CG-4A (Glider) ** P-47 Thunderbolt ** B-17 Flying Fortress ** Lockheed P-38 Lightning ** Curtis P-40 Warhawk ** P-51 Mustang * Multiplayer: ** Bell P-39 ** Douglas SBD Dauntless ** Grumman F4F ** Vought O2SU Kingfisher ** Piper cub ** Northrop Alpha Missions # Normandy D-Day # Jorg Schwartz's Road/ST.Mere-Eglise # Han's Convoy Hill/Near Brecourt # Defend the Glider's Supplies # Heading to Baupte # Battle in ST. Sauveur British S.O.E. Characters * Cpl.Thomas M. Frisby(Playable) * Cpt.Henry G. Davis - Sten MK2 * 1st.lt.Terence J. Lyndon - Bren LMG * Sgt.Andrew "Andy" E. James - Lewis Gun/M1A1 Thompson * Pfc.Donald R. Harrison - Bren LMG * Pfc.(M.D.)George H. Beck(Medic) - Webley MK4/De Lisle Carbine * Pvt.Bertram "Bert" A. Majors - M1897 Trench Gun * Pvt.Edward P. Rogers - Sten MK2/P.I.A.T. * Pvt.Stanley N. Ewans - Lee-Enfield Italian Resistance: * Ruth Tolentino - * Dawn DiPierro - Weapons Sidearms: * Webley Mk4 - 6 * Webley Mk6 - ** (.455) & My. Toe * Welrod Mk2A - 8 * Enfield Revolver - 6 Rifles: * Lee-Enfield - 10 * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 (T) (Scoped) - 10 * Lee-Enfield No.1 Mk.3 * Lee-Enfield No.5 Mk.1 * De Lisle Carbine Sub-machine guns: * Sten Submachine Guns: ** Sten Mk.1 - 32 *** Early Experimental Sten Gun ** Sten Mk.1* - 32 (Later Version) ** Sten Mk.2 - 32 *** (with & without wooden stock) *** 1 with Pistol Grip ** Sten Mk.2s (Suppressor) - 32 ** Sten Mk 3 - 32 ** Sten Mk.4 - 32 *** Model A with Folding Stock *** A with Silencer *** Model - B ** Sten Mk5 - 32 ** Sten Mk 6 - 32 ** Sten Mk6s - 32 * Lanchester Mk.1 * Sterling (SMG) Machine Guns: * Bren LMG - 30 ** Mk1 ** Mk2 * Vickers Berthier - 30 * Lewis Gun - 47/97 Others: * Winchester 1897 Trench Gun - 6 * PIAT * Boys Mk Anti-Tank Rifle - 5 * No.2 Portable Flamethrower (Lifebuoy) Grenades: * Mills Bomb * Gammon Grenade * No.77,W.P. Mk.1 (Smoke Grenade) ** No. 77,F.M. MK.2 * No.74 Anti-Tank Grenade S.T. "Sticky Bomb" * Grenade Launchers: ** Lee-Enfield Rifle Grenade Cup,No.68 at Rifle Grenade ** No.68 Heat Anti Tank (Projector Mk.5) ** No.69 Mk.1 High-Explosive Grenade ** No.79 Mk.1 Smoke Grenade * Vickers Mk.6 * Vickers K * BESA * Browning .303 Mk 2 * Knife: ** Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife * Ordnance SBML 2 Inch Mortar: ** Mk1 Mortar Bomb (HE) ** Mk2 Smoke Mortar Bomb (Smoke) Vehicles * SAS Assault Jeep * M4A1 MMC * Kangaroo * Tanks: ** Sherman Firefly ** Churchill Mk.7 ** British light tank Mk.6 ** Matilda II ** Archer (tank destroyer) ** 17pdr SP Achilles * Planes: ** Handley Page Halifax ** Supermarine Spitfire ** Hawker Typhoon ** Avro Lancaster ** Hawker hurricane Missions # Oper.Husky # Gela 1 - Outskirts # Gela 2 - Caltagirone # Capelli's Express # Monte Cassino # Road to Freedom(Down near Rome) Canadian 1ST Canadian Division Characters * Sgt.Bentley Robespierre Collins(Playable) * 2nd.Lt.Jean-Pierre M. Brainerd - Sten MK2 * Cpl.Fred D.Bluett(African Canadian) - M1897 Trench Gun * Pfc./L.Cpl.Jerry T. Arbuckle(Wears Glasses)(Radioman) - Bren LMG * Pfc./L.Cpl.Oliver T. Flynn - Sten MK2 * Pvt.Daniel S. Bennett - Lee-Enfield NO.4 MK.1 (T)(Scoped) * Pvt.Jesse M. Brooks - M1 Garand * Pvt.Garfield B. Mannix - Springfield M1903(Scoped)/De Lisle Carbine * Pvt.Tobias"Toby' L.Tyson - Lee-Enfield * Pte.Percy Marshall Stevenson - M1 Garand/Bren LMG * Col.Albert C. Picard - Colt.Police Positive/Sten MK5 1st Canadian Armoured Brigade * Grizzy 1 Cruiser"Ruby Raccoon" - Besa ** Sgt.Dirk "Husky" T. Huskins(Playable) ** Cpl.Phillippe M. Berlioz - Bren LMG ** L.Cpl.Phillip "Phil" Z. Barr - Enfield Revolver/M1Garand ** Pte.Virgil R. Coolidge - M897 Trench Gun ** Pte.Kevin N.Langteau - Lewis Gun * M4 Sherman"Brave Beaver" ** 1st.Lt.Brian G. Joyce - M1897 Trench Gun ** Cpl.Chris B. Soucie - B.A.R. M1918 ** L.Cpl.Owen M. Adams - Lee-Enfield ** L.Cpl.Omar"Tiny" A. Garcia - M1 Garand ** Pte.Hubert "Huey" Donald Aykroyd - Sten MK5 * Cpt.Gordon B. Millen - B.A.R. M1918 * W.O.Duncan R. Scherbatsky - Sten MK2 * Cpl.Len K. McLean - M1 Garand Weapons * (all American & British Weapons) * Colt Police Positive - 6 * Ross Rifle 3 - 5 * Sten Mk 2 (Canadian) - 32 * Browning Auto-5 - 6 Vehicles * (Same as British) * Lynx Scout car * M4A1 Sherman-Grizzy 1 Cruiser * Sexton (2 men) Missions # Road to Capo Murro Di Porco # Going through Gela # Battle in Gorelli's Town # Oper.Baytown(As Huskins) # Battle in Monte Cassino # Train Station Danish Danish Resistance Characters * Rita Norreskov(Playable) * Steffen Halvorson - Danish Ringen Sten Gun * Henry Ludvigsen - Krag-Jorgensen Model 1889/24 Artillery Carbine * Max Sand - Danish Ringen Sten Gun * Olaf Bruel - Krag-Jorgensen Model 1889/24 Infantry Carbine * Jesper Koster - Gevaer M/89/Model 1889 Cavalry * Niels Andersen - Madsen M24 Machine Gun * Kaya Andersen(Niel's Younger Sister) - Danish M1880/85 Army Revolver/Filialen Baby Sten Gun * Finn Petersen - Holger Danske "Fossgun" * Shot Down Pilots: ** 1st .Lt.Louis"Louie"B. Porterfield(African American)(Tuskegee Airman) - Smith & Wesson M1917/M1 Garand ** 1st.Lt.Carlton M. Turnbull(R.C.A.F.) - Enfield NO.2/Sten MK2 ** American Pilots: *** Maj.Paul K. Trask - Colt.45/M1941 Johnson Rifle *** 2nd.Lt.Ralph A. Nesmith - Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun *** F.O.Scott N. Toddman - B.A.R. M1918 *** F.O.Brandon V. Banks - M3 Grease Gun Pows Rescued: * Col.Edvard H. Fjeldmark - Bergmann-Bayard Pistol M10/Gevaer M/96 * F.O.Pete C. Ulstrup (DAF) - Danish M1880/85 Army Revolver/M1897 Trench Gun * 1st.Lt. Mathias Rasmussen - Filalen Baby Sten Gun * Lt.Donald Klenske (Army Dean) - Bergmann-Bayard Pistol M10/Gevaer M/89/Model 1889 Cavalry * SFC.Knud Zude - Madsen M24 Machine Gun 2nd Safe House(a cutscene between the 2 Levels): * Nina Givard - Danish M1880/85 Army Revolver/Krag-Jorgensen Model 1889/24 Artillery Carbine * Jacob Agdal - Gevaer M/96 (Scoped) * Lars H. Milling (Medic) - Bergmann-Bayard Pistol M10/M1897 Trench Gun * Svend Hansen - Double-Barrel Shotgun * Roni Mikkelsen (16 years old) - Danish Ringen Sten Gun * Chris G. Miller (American Newspaper Reporter) - Colt. S.A.A./M1A1 Thompson Weapons Sidearms: * Danish M1880/85 Army Revolver - 6 * Bergmann-Bayard Pistol M10 -6 Rifles: * Gevaer M/89/Model 1889 Cavalry -5 * Gevaer M/96 (Scoped) - 5 * Krag-Jorgensen Model 1889/24 Artillery Carbine * Krag-Jorgensen Model 1889/24 Infantry Carbine Sub-machine guns: * Sten Guns: ** Danish Ringen Sten Gun - 32 ** Holger Danske "Fossgun"(Danish copy of Sten Gun with pistol-grip) - 32 ** Filialen Baby Sten Gun - 32 * Madsen M24 Machine Gun - 40 * M29 medium machine gun (Heavy Barrel version of the Standard M24) * Madsen-Saetter - 100 * Double-Barrel Shotgun - 2 * Model 23 Haanbombe * Makeshift grenades & bombs * (Some American & British Weapons) Artillery: * Madsen 20mm anti-aircraft cannon * 37mm Fodfolkskanon M1937 (Danish Bofors 37mm) Missions # Rescue Pilots & POWS # Express to Copenhagen(Blow Bridge) Russian (i don't know which unit yet.) Characters * Pvt.Aleksandr L. Sandler(Playable) * 1st.Lt.Drago Leonidovitch Pankin - PPS-43 * Sgt./Cmsr.Kievan Granin - PPSH * Sgt.Boris Pyatakov - PPSH * Sgt.Sara Diatchenko - DP-28 * Cpl.Mikhail Chernenko - SVT-40 * Pvt.Sasha Kosygin - Mosin-Nagant(Scoped) * Pvt.Misha Yushin - Double-Barrel Shotgun * Partisans: ** Sergei Podovsky(Leader) - PPSH ** Sonia Danilova - Svt-40(Scoped)/PPS-43 ** Nikolai Gurlukovich - DP-28 ** Vladimir Borov - Double-Barrel Shotgun ** Viktor Nikolaeff(Older Brother) - Mosin-Nagant ** Yasha Nikolaeffa(Younger Sister)(Medic) - Nagant M1895/PPSH(35-Round Box Magizine) ** Nikita Moskowitz - Mosin-Nagant/ROKS Flamethrower Weapons: * Tokarev TT-33 - 7 * Nagant M1897 - 7 * Mosin-Nagant M1891/30 (With & without scope) - 5 ** Dyakonov Grenade Launcher * Tokarev Svt-40 (with & without Scope) - 10 * Mosin Nagant M38 Carbine (with & without Scope) * AVS-36 - 15 * Federov Avtomat - * PPSH-41 - 35(Box)/71(Drum) * PPS-42 - 35 * Degtyaryov DT * ATO-42 Flamethrower * Degtyaryov DP * DP-28 * RPD - * Lad machine gun - * ASS-44/Sudaev - * Goryunov SG-43 * Maxim M1910/30 * DShk 1938 (MG) * DS-39 (MG) * Berezin UBT (II-2 MG) * Nudelman N-37 (II-2 MG) * RGD-33 Stick grenade * F1 fragmentation Grenade * RDG-1 Smoke Grenade (Mustard Colored) * Double-Barreled Shotgun - 2 ** also sawn-off version * ROKS Flamethrower * PTRS-41 * Knife: ** NR-40 Multiplayer: * Winchester Model 1895 * Fedorov Automat - 50-round pan magizine Vehicles * Gaz-67B (Jeep) * BM-13 Katyusha Rocket Truck * Tanks: ** T-34 ** Su-152 ** ISU-122 * Planes: ** Izyushin II-2 ** Sturmovik ** Yak-7B ** Petlyakov PE-8 * B-4 M1931 Howitzer Missions # Volga River # Battle in Red Square # Road to Stalingrad # Sergei's Field # Battle of Moscow # Train Station of Warsaw # Battle of Berlin French (Multiplayer Only) French (Army & Marquis) Weapons: Sidearms: * Mas 35 - 7 Rifles: * Mas 36 - 5 * Mas-44 (Scoped) - * R.S.C. MLE1917 - * Winchester Model 1907 - 20-round magizine * Lebel Model 1886 Rifle - 8 * MAS-49 - * MAS-40 - ** VB Rifle Grenade Sub-machine guns: * MAS 38 - 32 * Mas-48 - * Chauchat-Ribeyrolles 1918 automatic carbine submachine gun - * French "Gnome ET Rhone" R5 Sten (with wooden fore-grip) - 32 Machine Gun: * Chatellerault - 25 * Hotchkiss M1914 Machine Gun Others: * Winchester 1897 Trench Gun - 6 Grenades: * F1 Grenade (French) * OF 37 Hand Grenade Mortars: * Lance-Grenades DE 50mm Mle37: ** Grenade DE 50 mm 3nt (HE) ** Grenade Fumigene DE 50 mm (Smoke) Artilliery: * Canon DE 155mm Gpf Vehicles: * SOMUA S35 Enemies * Germans * Italians Axis Weapons: German: * Luger P08 - 8 * Walther P38 - 8 * Walther PPK (Suppressor) - 7 * Mauser C96 - 10 * Armerius M10 Revolver - 5 * 1934 Mauser Pocket Pistol * Borchardt C-93 * Kar98k - 5 ** (with & without scope) ** Gewehrgranatengerat (Rifle Grenade Apparatus) ** SDK silenced rifle * Gewehr 43 - 10 ** (with & without scope) * MP40 - 32 * Waffe 28 - 32 * Bergmann MP35/1 - 32 * MP 3008 - 32 ** with Stocked Variant ** Blohm & Voss Variant * StG 44 - 30 ** MKb 42(W) ** Sturmgewehr 34(M) * FG42 (with & without Scope) - 30 * MG42 * MG43 - 75 * MG-15 - 50 * * MG81 * M30 Luftwaffe Drilling - 2 * Walther Toggle-Action Shotgun - 8/4-round tube magizine Grenades: * Model 24 Stielhandgranate ** Gebalte Ladung * Panzerbuchse 39 * Nebelhandgranate 39 Smoke Grenade * Nebelkerze 39b Smoke grenade (Green Smoke) * Model 39 Eihandgranate * Panzerwurfmine Lang * Bazooka: ** Panzerfaust 30 (with 95mm warhead) ** Panzerfaust 60 ** Panzerschreck * Mortars: ** 8-CM Granatwerfer 34 ** 8 CM Kurzer Granatwerfer 42/Teller Mine 42 anti-tank mine ** CM Leichter Granatwerfer 36 *** Wurf Granate 36 (HE) *** Wurf Granate 36 Nebel FS (Smoke) * Mines: ** S-Mine .44 ** Halthohlladung H3 ** Tellermine 42 ** Tellermine 35 (Mine Post) * Knife ** Kampfmesser 42 Multiplayer * Gustloff Volkssturmgewehr - 30 * Luger Rifle - 5 * M1879 Reichsrevolver * Gewehr 41 - * Mauser Gewehr 1898 - 5 * MP41 - 32 * EMP 44 (SMG) - * Grossfuss Sturmgewehr (SMG) * Erma EMP (SMG) * Mauser Selbstlader M1916 - * Wimmersperg Spz (MG) * Volkssturmgewehr (MG) * MG17 * Maxim MG08/15 - * VMG 1927 - 50 * Sturmpistole - * MG 151/20 * Fliegerfaust * LV-42 Flare Gun Vehicles * Kubelwagen * Opel Blitz * BMW R75 * Schwimmwagen * Kettenkrad * Horch 1A * Munitions Panzer * Sd.KFZ.251 Halftrack ** (1 with PZB41) * Sd.KFZ.222 * Panzerwerfer 42 * Krupp Kfz * Tanks: ** Panzer 2 ** Panzer 3 ** Panzer 4 ** Panzer V "Panther" ** Panzerjager 1 ** Jagdpanther ** Tiger 1 ** Tiger 2 "King Tiger" ** Jagdtiger ** Elephant ** Sturmgeschutz III ** Sturmtiger * Artillery: ** 15 cm Nebelwerfer 41 ** 2 cm Flakvierling 38 ** Flak 29 Oerlikon/Oerlikon 20mm Cannon ** Flak 18 ** 8.8 cm SK C/30 naval gun ** F 8 Lefh 18/40 ** Wespe ** Flakpanzer ** 21 cm-Morser 18 * Trains: ** Krupp K5 ** Armoured DRG Class 05 ** BP44 ** Panzerzug 42 ** Panzerspahzug ** Karl-Gerat 040 ** K5 Railway Gun * Planes: ** Junkers Ju 87 Stuka ** Lockhead P-38 Lightning ** Messerschmitt BF109 ** Heinkel HE111 ** Foche-Wulf Fw 190 ** Messerschmitt ME323 Italian: * Beretta M1934 - 7 * Carcano M38 - 6 * Fucile Armaguerra Mod.39 - 6 * AVS-36 - 24 * ITRA Burst - * Beretta 1938 "Moschetto" - 40 * Beretta OVA - 25 * Breda 30 - Stripper clips of 20 rounds * Breda Mod.5C - 20 Rounds magizine * Breda 38 - 24 * Breda Model 1931 * (Red)Bomba A Mano Mod.35,S.R.C.M. High Explosive Grenade * (Yellow)Bomba A Mano Mod.35,S.R.C.M. FI (Smoke Grenade) (White Smoke) * Bomba Amano Breda (Mod.35,O.T.O. High Explosive Grenade) * Lanciafiamme Modello 35 (Flamethrower) * Mortars: ** Mortaio 45/5 Modello 1935 ** Mortaio 81/14 Modello 1935 * Bayonets: ** Modello 1891/38 "Pugnale Baionetta" Multiplayer * Tromboncino M28 - * Breda PG - 50 Vehicles * SPA Dovunque 35 * Tanks: ** Carro Armato P.40 ** CA M13/40 ** Semovente da 75-18 *** Semovente da 105/25 *** Semovente da 75/46 ** B1 Centauro * Planes: ** Macchi C.205 "Veltro" * Train: ** AB 41 Both Sides * Hispano-Suiza HS.404 * Molotov Cocktails Trivia * Category:Future Call of Duty Games Category:Dan Tom Fox